Ilusiones Verdaderas
by chibi-seras
Summary: Se sentía tan sola en este enorme mundo que sentía que su vida debía acabar. Sin embargo, en aquel momento él aparece, recordándole que no sería oportuno morir en ese instante.


**_Disclaimer: KHR! no me pertenece, sino que pertenece a Akira Amano. _**

_Para ponerlos en tono, es un semi AU- Ya que Chrome nunca vio ni tuvo en frente al verdadero Mukuro, solamente lo vio a través de sus sueños. Pasaron quince años desde que Chrome se transformó de Nagi a la misma, o sea, tiene 28 , lleva una medianamente buena relación con Kyoko, Haru y Bianchi. Y eso es todo. Me disculpo si algún personaje ha quedado demasiado OOC pero simplemente no pude evitarlo por el tipo de situación que se narra. _

_Advertencias: Insinuación de 2786 (léase: ODIO a Kyoko, lamento por aquellos que les agrade)  
_

_Sin más que agregar, que tengan una lectura placentera._

* * *

Falso, todo era falso en ella. Incluso sus sentimientos, pero no era por elección propia que todo era así. Todo era falso gracias a él, sino nada estaría en su sitio.  
Ella sabía que no era más que un mero instrumento para su supervivencia. Él la vio débil y doblegada y la utilizó como un instrumento al mundo exterior, ella, la única que podía oírlo.

-Nagi.-, había sido una de las veces que alguien había utilizado de vuelta su nombre, el nombre con el cual la concibieron. Por supuesto esta vez fue una de las últimas antes de que ella entregara su vida a aquel joven.-Nagi, te necesito.- Ella ya no era más Nagi jamás volvería a utilizar ese nombre. Ahora sería Chrome, Chrome Dokuro.

Era irónico para ella, Dokuro como un ángel, y al mismo tiempo el apellido de su salvador en reversa, el cual obviamente, no pertenecía al cielo.  
Conforme el tiempo pasaba, ella se volvía más fuerte, lo suficiente como para mantener sus propios órganos a partir de las ilusiones que ella creaba, era evidente que la presencia de él ya no era tan requerida, pero sin embargo, ella quería que el estuviera allí, ella deseaba reencontrar a aquella Nagi tan frágil que no entendía nada, ni confiaba en nadie y así volver al inicio de todo, para que él se quede por siempre.  
Y si fingía ser débil, si fingía no tener la suficiente fuerza como para que él la ayude por siempre?

-Mukuro-sama.- Solía llamarlo mientras caminaba por la infinidad de aquellos bosques, pero nadie respondía.- Ken, Chikusa?.- Nadie estaba, era entonces cuando ella se arrodillaba y lloraba sin parar.

Sus amigos habían sido falsos también, todo lo que ella conocía era falso, incluyendo a los Vóngola, su madre tenía razón, no había nadie en el mundo que la quisiera, ni siquiera su amado Mukuro-sama. Hubiera sido mejor que muriera.  
Era curioso, ella nunca había visto a Mukuro en persona, solo en sus sueños, sería realmente tan hermoso como lo veía? La duda siempre iba a existir, por lo menos hasta que él la vuelva a buscar, después de todo, el sabía perfectamente que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Ella estaba segura que él tampoco pensaba en abandonarla… A pesar de que la última vez que lo "había visto" había sido hace más de cinco años; era cierto, eso no era parte de la falsedad de su existencia, ellos realmente no estaban, la habían abandonado. Ni Mukuro, ni Ken , ni Chikusa estaban en su vacía y falsa vida. Nada tenía sentido, entonces, si nada tenía sentido, por qué seguir viviendo? Por qué seguir siendo una carga para ellos? Concentró su poder en el anillo para crear la llama, lista para darle fin a la ilusión, a la falsedad que le había dado 15 años de vida regalados, que no le pertenecían a ella.

-Mukuro-sama, Ken, Chikusa.- Su voz se estaba apagando mientras sentía como su cuerpo se hundía en la realidad.- Ojalá estén bien.  
-Chrome!.- Sintió una voz conocida, aún en su agonía. Pudo sentir unos brazos fornidos que la sujetaban y un perfume que la embriagaba. "No es Ken, definitivamente" Sonrió para sus adentros, sintió como todos esos órganos falsos volvían a llenarla, abrió sus ojos y lo vio frente a ella, justo como en una ilusión, pero este era… Real?.- Mukuro-Sama?.- Susurro entrecerrando sus ojos.- Es…real?.- Él no respondió con palabras, solo se acercó a sus labios y los besó con delicadeza.

-¿Qué pensabas haciendo eso, mi querida Chrome?.- Dijo susurrando mientras acariciaba el cabello de ella. Lo miró fijamente, podía identificar que era real, sí, por primera vez lo veía frente a ella, no podía creerlo aún.  
-Yo…creí que me habían abandonado, lo siento.- miró hacia abajo, arrepentida de haberle causado problemas a Mukuro.  
-Jamás te abandonaría, Chrome.- sonrío dulcemente, como solo lo hacía para ella y la volvió a besar.- Simplemente me ausenté un buen tiempo, lamento haberte hecho esperar.

-Ken y Chikusa?.- preguntó aún incrédula, extendiendo una mano para tocarse los labios y luego la suave piel del rostro de Mukuro, que estaba a unos pocos centímetros invadiendo el espacio que le pertenecía al aire.

-Ellos aún no han llegado, ven conmigo.- Se levantó del suelo y la ayudó a levantarse a ella y, sin soltar su mano, la guío a donde el quería ir.  
Esto era falso? No podía serlo, la calidez de su piel era la de un cuerpo de carne y hueso, había trabajado muchos años con ilusiones como para caer en una de ese tipo, todo indicaba que era real, sobretodo porque el ya no era igual. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo, pero aún seguía con su peculiar peinado y sus rasgos de juventud a pesar de rozar ya los 30 años.

-Llegamos.- Le susurró suavemente, era una pequeña cabaña abandonada.

-Mukuro-sama? Qué haremos aquí?.- Lo mira con su único orbe, el cual reflejaba pureza e ingenuidad, y algo que a él le encantaba.

-Tu habías dicho una vez, que si lo harías con alguien, sería conmigo, verdad?.- dijo tranquilamente mientras besaba su frente.

-S-sí.- dice mirando al piso, avergonzada de su propia imprudencia, esa charla la había tenido con Haru, Kyoto y Bianchi, tendría que haber callado su boca.

-Entonces sigues pensando igual.- clavó su mirada, seria pero calma en ella, solo alcanzó a asentir para que Mukuro la tomara de la mano con más fuerza y le dijera que entraran, con una dulce sonrisa.

Ilusiones era todo lo que Chrome Dokuro era. Todo lo que ella sentía y pasaba, todo era producto de una ilusión.  
-Esto no es más que…una ilusión.-. Dijo cabizbaja mientras se sentaba en un colchón en el suelo. Mukuro la miró, rió y se acercó a ella.

-Y qué si lo es?.- Se sentó a su lado.- Mientras la puedas percibir con todos tus sentidos es la realidad en la que estas metida. Puedo ser una ilusión, pero solo lo seré si tu quieres que lo sea, negando alguno de todos tus sentidos a la persona que tienes enfrente.- Chrome volteó a mirarlo.- Con ese criterio, podrías creer si lo deseas que ni siquiera este colchón en el que estamos es real.- Mukuro la tomó por la barbilla y la besó suavemente, recostándola en el colchón, acariciando su cabello.- Me puedes ver, oler, tocar, escuchar, incluso saborear.- La vuelve a besar, introduciendo su lengua lentamente, sus respiraciones chocaban entre sí. Todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

Se sacó sus guantes para tocar su vientre, sin dejar de besarla. Ella, inmóvil no tenía ni el valor de abrir los ojos, no quería que terminara en ningún momento, a pesar que ella estaba en cuenta de cuán real era la situación, incluso podía sentir como por cada toque una prenda de ella caía al lado del colchón.

Mukuro no podía dejar de besarla, pero sin embargo no podía permitirse el tratarla con violencia, para él, ella era como una muñeca de la porcelana más fina, capaz de romperse con la más mínima rudeza. Sus manos paseaban lentamente por su torso y bajaban a sus piernas, en donde perdía algo de control y llegaba a la zona más erógena. La escuchó gemir suavemente su nombre, era lo que él necesitaba para sentirse bien, saber que ella disfrutaba, aunque se moría de ganas de entrar en su interior, el esperaba, como lo hizo por tantos años.

FLASHBACK.  
Kyoko: Haru-chan, entonces tu ya lo hiciste con Tsuna-kun?.- Decía perpleja, triste de no ser ella, pero feliz de que todo entre sus mejores amigos haya salido bien.

Haru: Sí, no puedo creerlo aún.- Miró a Chrome.- Chrome-chan, tú ya lo haz hecho con alguien?

Chrome: Yo?.- Pudo sentir por un segundo la presencia de Mukuro, pero luego, desapareció por completo.- …aún no.- Miró al piso, apenada

Kyoko: Pero hay alguien que te guste y con el que lo quieras hacer?.

Chrome: Bueno… Sí….-Tomó aire aprovechando que sabía que Mukuro no la podía escuchar.- Mukuro-sama.- Dijo totalmente sonrojada, el resto la miraron sin sorpresa alguna, era algo que era de imaginarse.  
Fin del FLASHBACK

-Esa noche te tocaste pensando en mi, mi querida Chrome.-Susurro en su oído mientras sus expertos dedos entraban y salían del interior de ella, los gemidos bajitos de Chrome llegaban como un gran estímulo a su oído.- Yo también lo hice.- volvió a susurrar y rió suavemente, Chrome se sonrojó notoriamente.- Estás lista?.- Besó sus labios y la miró fijamente, con el deseo reflejado.

-Sí.- Dijo algo avergonzada.

-Bien, Quizás te duela un poco, aguanta.- Mukuro entró lentamente en su interior, ella se quejaba al principio, le dolía, era signo de que su pureza estaba siendo arrebatada, nada más y nada menos, que el que hizo de su vida una ilusión. Se quejó otro par de veces, sintiendo como se rompía por dentro, pero no importaba, así que con todas sus fuerzas se aferró a la espalda de él, mientras que el se movía despacio. Llegó un punto en que ya no sabía de que quejarse, porque no la estaba pasando mal, de hecho, era todo lo contrario, podía sentir a Mukuro más que nunca, sus caricias, sus besos, como él estaba en su interior, como gemía roncamente en su oído. Podía sentirlo como nadie jamás lo había hecho y eso era el mejor regalo para ella.

Con un gemido coordinado ambos llegaron al orgasmo, ella se aferró fuertemente a él.

-Si, eras real.- susurró cansada

-Más de lo que crees.- rió y beso su frente.

Salió del interior de ella y se abrazó a su cuerpo desnudo.

Falso, todo en Chrome Dokuro era falso, ella lo sabía muy bien, y por esa afirmación no tenía noción de las cosas verdaderas. Sin embargo Rokudo Mukuro, si tenía noción de esas cosas y se las iba a enseñar a Chrome, aunque le cueste toda la vida.

* * *

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, si asi fue espero algun review o , en su defecto algun que otro tomatazo, es un poco difícil trabajar con la Chrome TYL ya que no se sabe como va a reaccionar, así que todo salio de mi mente.**_

_**Saludos~**_


End file.
